2010 Esso Cup
Thunder Bay Queens | second_other = Notre Dame Hounds | third_other = Edmonton Thunder | scoring_leader = Brienna Gillanders | mvp = Kaitlyn Tougas | prevseason = 2009 | nextseason = 2011 }} The 2010 Esso Cup was Canada's second annual national women's midget hockey championship, played April 18–24, 2010 at the Co-operators Centre at Evraz Place in Regina, Saskatchewan. The Thunder Bay Queens defeated the Notre Dame Hounds 4-3 in the gold medal game to win their first Esso Cup title. Thunder Bay's Kaitlyn Tougas was named the tournament's most valuable player. Teams Round robin Standings Scores * Moncton 4 - Richelieu 1 * Notre Dame 5 - Edmonton 2 * Thunder Bay 2 - Regina 1 * Notre Dame 5 - Richelieu 3 * Edmonton 3 - Thunder Bay 2 * Regina 4 - Moncton 2 * Thunder Bay 5 - Richelieu 1 * Notre Dame 4 - Moncton 3 (OT) * Regina 2 - Edmonton 1 (OT) * Thunder Bay 5 - Moncton 2 * Richelieu 4 - Edmonton 3 * Notre Dame 4 - Regina 2 * Edmonton 3 - Moncton 2 (SO) * Thunder Bay 5 - Notre Dame 1 * Regina 3 - Richelieu 1 Playoffs Semi-Finals * Thunder Bay 2 - Edmonton 1 * Notre Dame 5 - Regina 0 Bronze medal game * Edmonton 5 - Regina 1 Gold medal game * Thunder Bay 4 - Notre Dame 3 Individual awards * Most Valuable Player: Kaitlyn Tougas (Thunder Bay) * Top Scorer: Brienna Gillanders (Notre Dame) * Top Forward: Janik Robichaud (Moncton) * Top Defenceman: Riana Magee (Edmonton) * Top Goaltender: Samantha Langford (Regina) * Most Sportsmanlike Player: Kaitlyn Quarrell (Thunder Bay) Road to the Esso Cup Atlantic Region Regional Tournament held March 18–20, 2010 Round robin Championship Game * Moncton 4 - Metro 1 :Moncton advances to Esso Cup Quebec Dodge Cup Midget Championship held March 31-April 4, 2010 Semi-Finals * Bas St-Laurent 1 – Québec 0 * Richelieu 3 - Lac St-Louis 1 Championship Game * Richelieu 4 – Bas St-Laurent 1 :Richelieu wins Dodge Cup and advances to Esso Cup Ontario Ontario Women's Hockey Association Championship held April 9–11, 2010 Semi-Finals * Stoney Creek 2 – Brampton 0 * Thunder Bay 3 - Willowdale 0 Championship Game * Thunder Bay 1 – Stoney Creek 0 :Thunder Bay wins championship and advances to Esso Cup Western Region Best-of-3 series played April 2–4, 2010 : Notre Dame Hounds vs Pembina Valley Hawks * Game 1: Notre Dame 4 - Pembina Valley 3 * Game 2: Notre Dame 3 - Pembina Valley 2 :Notre Dame wins series and advances to Esso Cup Pacific Region Best-of-3 series played April 2–4, 2010 : Thompson-Okanagan Rockets vs Edmonton Thunder * Game 1: Edmonton 5 - Thompson-Okanagan 0 * Game 2: Edmonton 3 - Thompson-Okanagan 0 :Edmonton wins series and advances to Esso Cup See also * Esso Cup References External links * 2010 Esso Cup Home Page at HockeyCanada.com * Hockey Canada-Esso Cup Guide and Record Book * Road to the 2010 Esso Cup Category:Esso Cup Category:2010 in hockey